


Watch the World Go By

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sit back and watch the world go by.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Go By

Sam took a seat on the bench he kept neat and clean outside his home. The earth was rich and moist under his feet from the previous night’s rain, and the sun was gentle and warm on his skin. He leaned over and picked at weeds absently as he sat; it only took a few minutes for Rosie to seek him out and take the open spot beside him.

“The Brandybucks invited us to supper,” Rosie informed him, her voice soft. He hummed in assent and let his arm fall across the back of the bench, his fingertips brushing her arm. She leaned into him. Elanor chased Tolman right past them, and Sam smiled as he watched his children play.

Rosie and Sam fell into a comfortable silence, Sam pulling his fingers through the ends of her hair, Rosie mending a pair of thick socks that must have belonged to baby Frodo, based on their size. Sam kissed her cheek, and she smiled down at her needles. The sun was soon to set in Hobbiton, casting the gentle green swells of the Shire in a glowing golden light. A neighbor waved as she passed by, hurrying her children along with their baskets of fresh carrots.

Daisy came and held her hands up to her father, and Sam lifted her into his lap. He kept watching the sunset, absently wondering what he did to deserve such happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
